ALEX AND OLIVIA
by butterflygirly04
Summary: I WROTE THIS STORY. I KNOW ITS NOT THAT GREAT AND IM NOT A VERY GOOD WRITER OR SPELLER BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I LOVE ALEX AND OLIVIA! 3


ADA Alex Cabot and Detective Olivia Benson had worked together for 12 long years. They both had many failed relationships. The reason why things werent working with the men they had been dating is because they couldn't admit to anyone or themselves that they were lesbians.

Olivia thought of Alex since the moment the new ADA walked into the squad room, When Olivia's big brown eyes met Alex's beautiful blue eyes. The detective felt some sort of instant connection and she was very attracted to the ADA right away. She had no idea why these thoughts and instant connections were going through her mind. She felt overwhelmed and confused by it.

The first year Olivia worked with Alex she kept away from her as much as possible. She only talked to her when it was necessary. She knew she needed to figure out what these feelings for Alex were. Olivia thought maybe it was as simple as she was glad to have another women around.

The first year had passed and still Olivia couldn't figure out why she felt this way about Alex. She thinks of that first moment their eyes met, The sexy new ADA walking into the squad room, beautiful blue eyes, gorgeous blonde hair laying slightly past her shoulders, the short black skirt, a white button up blouse with the first three buttons unbuttoned, the sexy black 3inch heels and the black, very expensive briefcase. Olivia thought of this moment over and over again, She just couldnt get Alex Cabot out of her head no matter what she did. She was in love with her.

The detective went on working like this for 12 years while building a very close relationship with the ADA. They went though horrible things together throughout the years. Alex leaving for 2 years while in the witness protection program was one of the hardest things these two women had to go through. Alex couldn't stand being away from the work she loved so very much. She couldn't stand that she had to start a new life and pretend she was someone completely different then who she really was.  
While Alex was away she realized what she had really missed most was not her work nor being herself, what she missed most was a person, a collegue, a friend. She realized she missed the detective the most. A woman collegue, Detective Olivia Benson. Alex wondered "Why her?" "Why Olivia?" "This is a strange feeling."

Now that Alex had been back for awhile and things had gone back to normal she went over all the moments that she had spent with Olivia, thinking of every detail, every deep meaningful look in the eyes they had shared, how Olivia took care of her and always protected her. She finally made sense of it all. She knew Olivia had to be in love with her because she felt the exact same way. She had to talk to Olivia. She had to know if this was all true or if it was something she just imagined for years.  
The next moning Alex walked into the squad room and called "Olivia"  
"Yes"  
"Can I speak to you in Cragen's office?"  
"Sure, Whats up?" She answered as they were headed to Cragen's office, not knowing what she had done wrong.  
"I've been keeping something from you for sometime now"  
"What is it Alex?" Olivia had a worried look on her face, not having any idea what Alex could have been keeping from her.  
"Well..."  
Elliot had walked in and cut Alex off just as she was about to confuess to Olivia.  
"Liv" Yelled Elliot "We got another body"  
"I'm sorry Alex" Said Olivia "Can we finish this later?"  
"Yeah, yeah... (Alex looking down, shaking her head trying to snap herself out of what she was about to do) I'm sorry, Go ahead, go"  
"Thanks, Ill catch up with you later"

Later that night Olivia decided to stop by Alex's place, still worried about what Alex could possibly say to her.  
She knocked at Alex's door.  
"Hey Alex, it's me Liv"  
"Just a sec" Alex hurried to straighten up her appartment. "Hey Liv, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, earlier back in Cragen's office... Whatever you wanted to tell me seemed pretty serious. Since I had to go in such a rush, I thought I'd stop by and see if everything was okay."  
"Oh yeah, yeah... Everything is fine"  
"Fine?" Olivia said in a strict tone.  
"Yes.. Well, there was something I wanted to talk to you about but it's really no big deal"  
"Alex, I came here to talk or listen for that matter.. so go ahead..."  
"Well, Olivia... I... (Alex nervous and twriling her gorgeous blonde hair around her index finger) I been wanting to tell you something for sometime now."  
Olivia noticed how neverous Alex was but she still had no idea what Alex was about to say. They moved over to the couch and sat a little apart from eachother.  
"You can tell me anything Alex." "Relax, I've known you for years and I've never seen you this tense" "What is it?"  
"Olivia... I'm just going to come out and say this. I may feel like an ass afterwards but at least my conscience will be cleared"  
Both women chuckled.  
"Liv, since I been back... I been thinking... My mind has been wondering... While I was gone I missed my job, I missed being me and doing what I loved. All I could do was count the days til I'd be Ms. Alex Cabot again ADA."  
"I know how hard it was for you Alex..." Alex cut Liv off right there.  
"Yes, but more importantly how hard was it for you Liv?"  
"Me?" Olivia replied in a shocked tone.  
"Yes, you Olivia"  
"Well, I thought I had failed you, Actually I did failed you, I let you get shot. I couldnlt keep you protected and I felt like this was all my fault."  
"No, no Liv, it wasn't at all your fault. What I mean is... How did you feel when I left? While I was gone?"  
"I don't understand why you're asking me this Alex."  
"Just answer the question"  
"I missed you. I felt like I just lost my best friend, I guess I did."  
"Olivia, besides missing my job and being Alex Cabot... I missed you more then anything! You were all I could think about. I started counting the days til I was coming home to you Liv."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Liv you are the only woman I've ever thought about. The only woman I ever dreamed of being with."

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Alex Cabot, the sexy ADA really admitting her feelings to me? The woman whom I'd fell in love with the moment we met, really saying she feels what I've felt all these years?

"Is this a joke Alex?"  
"No Liv! This isn't a joke!" Alex's face was turning red as her temper was raising.  
"Okay, I'm sorry.. Calm down Alex.. It's okay." Olivia rubbed the back of Alex's hand gently trying to calm her down.  
"I'm sorry, it's just... I waited so long to figure out the right time to tell you. I didn't know if I would ever even tell you! You probably think I'm crazy now and you're going to want to stay away from me."  
"No, of course not Alex! Why would you think that?"  
"Well, now you know I'm a lesbian and that I think of you 24/7! Why would you want to be around me?"  
"If only you knew.." Olivia laughed.  
"Knew what Detective Benson?"  
"Detective Benson? Oh so were being formal now Ms. Cabot?"  
"Don't try to avoid the question"  
Olivia chuckled. "I'm a lesbian too Alex."  
"What? I never... You never... (Alex searching for the right words to use) I never knew that."  
"How would you know? I never said I was" Olivia had a smirk on her face.  
"Well, well Ms. Benson I guess we have more in common then we thought."  
"You bet!" Said Olivia "and that's not all we have in common.."  
"Is there something else I don't know about?"  
"Whoa whoa... We got off subject here... So what were you implying saying "I'm the only woman you ever thought about and ever dreamed of being with?"  
"I was implying that... I've never been with a woman or been in love with one or with anyone for that matter"  
"Oh..." Olivia was looking down, unsure of what to say next. She wasnt quite sure of what Alex was trying to say.  
"Olivia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm confessing my love for you. I'm in love with you Liv and I have been since the moment I layed my eyes on you."  
"Alex... You have no idea how many times I dreamed of hearing you say that."  
"Wait now what are you saying?"  
"Alex, I've been in love with you since the moment we met too!"  
"Omg Liv! Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
"Maybe the same reason that it took you 12 years to realize it!"  
They both laguhed and had a sense of relief.  
"Wow, I can't believe this" Olivia said.  
"I know, I feel like it's unreal.. maybe it is a dream?"  
"Oh baby, you're not dreaming!"  
Olivia slid over next to Alex and grabbed her hand. She looked deep into those gorgeous blue eyes and said...  
"Alex I Love You"  
"I Love You Too Olivia"  
Both women were nervous and didn't know what to do next.  
Olivia had waited for this moment for years. She wasn't going to let it pass her by.  
Olivia slowly put her hand on Alex's upper back, She leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched it was like heaven. They both felt butterflies in their stomach like it was their first day of school.  
The kiss lasted a minute. They sat and gazed into eachothers eyes in silence. They were as much in love as any two people could be.  
Olivia moved her hand down Alex's back and stopped at her waist.  
She moved her head in again towards Alex and had another long passionate kiss.  
"You wanna go to the bedroom?" Alex asked Olivia in a unsure voice.  
Olivia smiled and Alex grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.  
Alex gently layed Olivia on the foot of the bed. Alex got on top of her and kissed her passionatly while holding her cheeks that lasted a few minutes.  
Alex stood up grabbed Olivia's hands and pulled her to sit up. She lifted Olivias arms up and moved her hands down her body to the end of her shirt, she lifted it up and off over Olivia's arms. She then grabbed Olivia's face and kissed her again, her hand made their way to the back of Olivia's hair and gently pulled at it. She pulled her hair back enough while Olivia was quietly moaning, rolling her neck back for Alex to make her way down Olivia's neck gently kissing it and light biting.  
She reached down Olivia's back, unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms.  
"Wow, you are gorgeous Liv"  
Alex couldn't help but stare at the beautiful bare breasts in front of her.  
Olivia's face turned bright red.  
"I'm pretty sure what's under your shirt is 10 times more amazing."  
"Well, you are a Detective, aren't you? I think you should find out"  
Olivia grabbed Alex's hips and pulled her toward her. Olivia was still sitting up at the end of the bed and Alex was standing right in front of her, between her legs.  
Olivia pulled Alex's shirt up a little and kissed around her belly button. She then stood up and lifted the shirt over the blondes head and reaching behind Alex's back and unhooked her bra and slipped it off.  
"Now I was wrong, you're 100 times more amazing!"  
"Oh Liv! Shut up and kiss me!"  
Olivia's followed Alex's command.  
Alex layed Olivia back down at the end of the bed.  
She wispered "Are you ready?"  
Then moved her way down and unbuttoned Olivia's pants and slid them off her smooth, thick, tanned legs and threw them on the floor.  
Olivia rolled Alex over and got on top of her and wispered into her ear  
"The question is, Are you ready?"  
She slid Alex's jeans off of her long skinny legs and threw them on top of her own.  
By this time the anticipation was getting to them but they wanted to make sure they enjoyed every moment of this.  
Both women were left in their panties, wanting to move slow but Alex couldn't wait to have Olivia. She jumped back on top and slid Olivia's panties off and said  
"Wow! You can't even imagine how wet you just got me."  
"Let me find out."  
Olivia then slid Alex's panties off. She kissed Alex while pulling on the back of her hair, getting more and more turned on just feeling the sexy blondes body against her own.  
Olivia was on top of Alex rubbing her body very slow and very close against Alex's body. Their nipples hard, grazed together getting both women soaking wet and both moaning..  
"Ohhhh Liv!"  
"Uhhhhh Alex!"  
Alex loving the feeling of what her partner was doing to her, She couldn't take it anymore. She got rough and threw Olivia down and got on top of her.  
"Mmmm you ready baby? You're all mine!"  
"Ohhhh Alex! I'm yours! Do what you want to me! I'm all yours baby!"  
With that being said, Alex kissed her way down stopping at Olivia's nipple and started running circles around it with her tounge. Meanwhile her hand was making it's way down Olivia's body. She then grabbed her ass and moved her hand towards Olivia's pussy. She slowly started rubbing her clit while both of them moaning louder and louder. Alex was completely turned on and surprised at how soaking wet she got Olivia.  
"Mmmmm I can't wait to taste you"  
Alex slid two fingers into Olivia. She felt Olivia twitch. Olivia was so wet that Alex's fingers slid in so easily. She moved them slow at first.  
"Baby... faster.. faster... faster!" Olivia screamed.  
Alex moved in and out as fast as she could.. curled her fingers up while Olivia was more then enjoying herself.  
Alex then moved her lips down Olivia's body, kissing every inch until she got to Olivia's pussy. She slid her tounge in and started licking Olivia's clit repeatedly until Olivia's whole body was twitching.  
"Ohhh Alex! Baby! You're so fucking amazing!"  
Only seconds later Olivia had the best orgasm of her life!  
She covered her face in embarassment, not wanting Alex to know how pathetic she was, so sure that Alex had probably had better sex then that before.  
"Baby?" Alex said. "You okay?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry. That was amazing! I just need to catch my breath"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes gorgeous, that was by far the best sex I've ever had!"  
"Liv, you are so sexy! You really have no idea do you?"  
"No, because I'm not"  
"You have me so wet baby, I've never felt this way before. I promise!"  
Olivia threw Alex on her back. Then wispered..  
"This is going to the the best sex you ever had"  
Olivia kissed Alex and before even touching her, she kissed down her sexy slim body to her pussy and tasted her.  
Olivia started licking Alex over and over. She started doing circles around Alex's clit then stuck her tounge in and out of Alex.  
"Ohhhhh Liv! You're amazing!"  
She was grabbing Alex's ass while she was inside her. Alex was already so worked up Olivia could feel her twitching. She knew it wasn't going to take long before Alex relaxed her muscles.  
"Don't stop baby! Don't stop! I'm sooo close baby! Omg!"  
Alex came all over Olivia's face. Olivia licked her up and thought it was the sexiest thing ever!  
"Alex, you tasted amazing! I'm ready for seconds"  
Alex chuckled "Your so silly babe, you made me feel unbelievably amazing!" Alex then leaned over to Olivia's ear and wispered "It was the best sex I ever had!"  
They both gazed into each others eyes and smiled.  
Olivia held Alex in her arms so close to her, keeping eachother warm.  
"I really love you Olivia"  
"I really love you too Alex"  
They started dozing off in each others arms.  
Olivia then jumped up. "What time is it?"  
"Hmm? Oh it's going to be midnight" Alex said.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry beautiful. I have to go. We have the big case tomorrow morning."  
"No... Liv, Baby.. Please stay with me. Please."  
"Alex, have you thought about what we are going to do about work? We not allowed to date or be together. You're the ADA."  
"No, I havent even had a moment to think about anything but you Liv."  
"We can't get cought going into work together. I should go home."  
"Please stay. Everything will be fine."  
"Okay, okay I will stay. I mean that's what I want anyway. I don't want to leave you for a second gorgeous girl. I'm afraid I'll wake up and then realize it was all just a dream."  
They laughed.  
"Ohhh hunny, it most definitaly wasn't a dream!"  
"Goodnight Detective"  
"Goodnight Counselor"  
The two women layed down and fell soundly asleep in each others arms.  
Alex woke the next morning. She kissed Olivia on the forehead.  
"Wakey, wakey Ms. Benson"  
"Noooo I was having such a great dream that I slept with the sexy blonde ADA that I work with."  
"That wasn't a dream Detective. I'm right here and would you look at that, I'm still naked."  
Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and placed it on her breast. That quickly woke Olivia up.  
"Oh wow, yes you are! What do you know, so am I!"  
Olivia then grabbed Alex's hand and placed it on her breast.  
"Hmm I have an Idea. We have an hour before we have to be at work."  
"Aww only an hour?"  
"Yes, come with me."  
Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and took her into the bathroom and started the shower.  
"Shower with me?"  
"I can't pass that up. Of course. Always wanted to see you dripping wet"  
"Hahaha oh Liv, you saw enough of that last night!"  
The two women got into the shower and washed eachother up. Knowing they didn't have time for much playing. They had to be at work in less then an hour.  
"Mm that was a great shower but I must go now. I need fresh clothes and we can't ride to work together."  
"I know, I will see you there"  
They shared and passionate kiss and Olivia was on her way.

Olivia arrived to the precinct before Alex.  
"Hey Benson"  
"Hey El, What's up?"  
"Hmm you seem rather happy today. You have a good night?"  
"Just a normal night, Maybe I finally got enough sleep."  
"Nah, that's not it. Your mood is different. You get laid Liv?"  
"Shhh Elliot! Shut up!"  
"Oh so you did huh? Who's the lucky guy?"  
"I never said I did. This conversation is over."  
Alex walked in.  
"Hello everyone sorry I ran a little late this morning."  
Alex looked over at Olivia right after she said that. The two womens eyes locked for just a second but Elliot cought it.  
"Hey Liv, Alex is in a rather good mood too. Did you two go out and scope some guys last night?"  
"Elliot, I said the conversation was over."  
"Come on Liv, I been your partner for 12 years now. I know when something is up."  
"It's nothing El."  
"I also cought that look Alex gave you as she walked in. It didn't seem like nothing."  
Olivia walked out of the room to follow where Alex went.  
"Hey Alex, Can I talk to you a sec?"  
"Yeah."  
"We gotta watch it with the looks and no special meetings alone this week. Elliot is already catching on."  
"You're not going to tell him?"  
"What? No way! It's Elliot!"  
"Let me guess Liv, you don't want him to know because what if he doesn't approve? He doesn't know your gay right? You guys have always had a thing for each other haven't you?"  
"Alex calm down, it's not like that."  
"Yes, I'm sure it is. He's married. That's probably the reason it never went anywhere with you two."  
"Alex please stop."  
"I don't want him to think anything of our little meeting Liv, we should cut it short. I'll talk to you later."  
Olivia knew she had just screwed up and she was going to have to tell Elliot already.

"So what was that about Liv? You guys going to hook up with more guys tonight?" Elliot said.  
"Elliot, I did get laid last night."  
Elliot lost face. He was joking and didn't expect Liv to blurt it out.  
"Oh did you?" Elliot looking a little jealous.  
"Yes El, I did. Are you happy now?"  
"No, who was this guy huh? You just picked him up at some bar?" Elliot shouting a little.  
"No, it was... El just drop it."  
"Tell me who it was Liv."  
"Why are you sounding like a jealous boyfriend or ex boyfriend?"  
"Ah, I'm sorry Liv, just things haven't been great with the whole sepration and all I really have is you."  
"I'm sorry Elliot. It's just I didn't sleep with a guy last night."  
"What? So you mean... " Olivia cutting him off.  
"Yes, I mean it was a woman."  
"Wow, well thats a nice thought."  
"Oh shut up!" Olivia hitting Elliot on the arm.  
"Wait, you said a woman? And this morning that look..."  
"What look?"  
"I saw Cabot give you this look"  
Olivia turned bright red. She didn't know what to say. She knew she had to tell him but she all of a sudden got embarassed.  
"El, I slept with Cabot"  
"What? With Cabot? Oh no Liv, that's against the rules."  
"You can't say anything El, Please promise me!"  
"Of course I'm not going to say anything, I've always had your back. Just be careful Liv."  
"I know, I know but I'm in Love with her."  
"What? Wow! I didn't even know either of you were ... "  
"Yeah, yeah.. I know. I told her I would tell you about us though. I really do love her. She's not anything like she is at work. She's an amazing woman."  
"I'm happy for you guys. You both came in happy today but I guess that could be from the great lesbian sex you had."  
Elliot laughed.  
"Yeah, it really was great! She's so hot!"  
Alex walked back into the squadroom.  
"What are you two talking about?"  
"Alex, I told him about us."  
"What about us Olivia?"  
"Baby, he knows. I really did tell him. Trust me."  
"Aww Liv, that makes me so happy. Thank you babe."

Later after they went home, Olivia stopped by Alex's appartment again. Knocking at the door.  
"Guess what Alex? I got takeout"  
Alex ran to the door and looked past the food to throw her arms around Olivia and give her a big kiss.  
"I already missed you so much"  
"I missed you too! Why do you think I'm here? Is it okay that I just dropped by like this?"  
"Of course it is! I am so happy you are here!"  
The two women sat down to eat their take out. Olivia knew Alex's favrotie food and brought it to her.  
"That was a good dinner, Thank you!" said Alex  
"Anything for you"  
"Umm Liv?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you please please stay with me again tonight?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Thank you! I just loved falling asleep in your arms. I felt so loved and so safe. I know you are the one for me."  
"I hope I am, you are the one for me Ms. Alex Cabot Benson."  
"That actually sounds perfect Baby. Now I have something for you. A repeat of last night."  
They smiled and laughed.  
Alex took Olivia's had and led her to the bedroom once again.  
They had another great night together. They wispered to eachother..  
"Goodnight Alex, I love you so much"  
"Goodnight Liv, I love you so much more"


End file.
